A Tremendous Baby Celebration (Countries Version)
This.. must stop Script Hoenn *Eric Calhoun (Narrator): an exiting turn of events has just happened: Serena is ready to perform in another Pokémon Showcase! She and both her Russia Delphox, which joined with Lithuania Braixen, and Poland Pangoro, which joined by Laos Pancham, are just warming up now: *Serena: Russian Delphox, use Flamethrower *Russia Delphox: Огнемет! *Serena: Now use Dig! *Poland Pangoro: Kopać! *Serena: Alright! Now we're... *UK Sylveon: (in a weak manner) Bo... *Serena: oh. What's wrong British Sylveon? (lifts up Sylveon, sees that the fairy type Pokémon's stomach is green, yellow and blue colored) I see. *Palermo: who is this? *Serena: It's me, Serena! I just wanted you to know that I am coming back to Kalos soon. *Palermo: That is wonderful news! *Serena: There's just one problem though. *Palermo: what is it? *Serena: look at United Kingdom Sylveon's stomach. *Palermo: (sees the stomach color) I see. You should go to Alola before coming back to Kalos. The Pokémon School is a bustling place for perfect medical care. After all, it has got a Pokémon Centre. *Serena: okay. Thanks! (Serena's call with Palermo ends. Serena picks up the phone again to a different number). Alola *Daniel: (picks up phone) Hello? Yes. Oh okay now I understand. This is perfect! A chance to get my third Pokémon! I can't wait. *Narrator: now, it's an exiting day at the Pokémon School. Daniel has just arrived here with Ultra news! *Daniel: Hey guys! Guess what! *everyone except professor Kukui: What? *Daniel: I want you to meet (besides you ash) my sister Serena. *Sophocles: I thought she was already there (points to the tree stump drawing of Serena). *Daniel: not in a drawing, Sophocles. I meant in real life. *Serena (emerges) hello everyone. *Ash (in a serious manner): hello Serena. *Mallow (whispering to Lillie and Lana): Why is Ash acting more serious? *Lillie (whispering to Mallow and Lana): I don't know. *Lana (whispering to Mallow and Lillie): Beats me. *Kiawe (thinking to himself): he is more serious than me personally. *UK Sylveon: (Upset): C'mon... C'mon! *Daniel: okay. Let's get her to our Pokémon Centre, Serena. *Rotomdex: WAIT! A new Pokémon! UK Sylveon: the British English Pokémon. England Sylveon rang the big ben bell around it's trainer's arms whist walking and can even bring the most climactic battles to an end using UK Vortex. Later... *Proffesor Kukui: Oh. It's just Pokémon tummy troubles your UK Sylveon has, miss Serena. The common thing that happens is that a female Pokémon at the bottom of the Evolutionary line is able to be born by those higher. For example, anyone of Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon can give birth to a country Eevee. *Samson Oak: well, lets b-Eevee Poryg-on our way after this. (Daniel and Serena cringe at the joke, a flash is seen and an Brazilian Eevee comes after next to British Sylveon. Eevee opens his eyes) * Brazil Eevee: Ola? (Noticing everyone) Muito tarde! (Crying) NÃO! NÃO!! NÃO!!! * Rotomdex: a cry-Fit like that equals Brazil death, loss of... wait. DANIEL?! * Brazil Eevee: Umm... Sim? * Daniel: don't worry. I won't hurt you. There's nothing to be afraid of. (Starts tickling the country) * Brazil Eevee: Ei, me tire daqui! * Daniel: (catches Eevee) Like the power of the Aura trio breathes in me, I just caught an Eevee! Later.. * Daniel: I will miss seeing you again when you go back home to Kalos. * Serena: Also, Clemont said Canada Chespin joined with Estonia Chesnaught and Thailand Bunnelby joined with Armenia Diggersby. * Ash and Daniel: Until next time, see you later Serena. * Serena: okay Daniel and Ash. * Team Rocket: (catches Brazil Eevee) Suprise! * Jessie: Prepare for Trouble and it will evolve. * James: and make it double for your own solve. * Jessie: to protect the world from devestation. * James: to unite all Eevees within our nation. * Team Rocket: Jessie! And it's James! * Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at World's light. * James: surrender now or prepare to fight. * Spain Meowth: Hola, that's right! * France Wobbufet: Oh oui! * Daniel: fools, did you know Brazil Eevee can shatter ears with his panicking? (Puts on ear defenders) * Meowth: really? Show it, Bucktooth! * Daniel: Her name isn't Bucktooth, Meowth. Her name is... * Meowth: Whatever. Come on dopey Eevee * Brazil Eevee: (noticing Team Rocket) Aqui?... (panicking loudly) QUE! NOSSA! TUDO! * Everyone but Daniel and Brazil Eevee: Aargh! Make it stop! * Team Rocket: (to Eevee) Stop that you crybaby! * Jessie: go Mimikyu and Gourgeist! * James: remember these two! (Sends out Holland Mareanie and Slovenia Inkay) * Daniel: Come on Snakano. * Latvia Snakano: Snak * Daniel: and you too, Yveltal! * Kenya Yveltal: Anything you want Daniel. * Daniel: Use shadow bomb! * Snakano: An...O! * Kenya Yveltal: Why am I doing... this! * Daniel: Brazil Eevee, use dig and catch Meowth in the blast. * Brazil Eevee: Escavação! * Spain Meowth: Que! Oh! * Mexico Bewear: VAMOS! * Team Rocket: we're off with a new blast! * Serena: who was that? * Daniel: that was Bewear. * Serena: Actually, I think I may stay here for a bit to study for Pokémon showcases. Later... * Palermo: I'm okay with that, my friend. * Serena: I'm going to make my preparations now. Bye. * Professor Kukui: Miss Serena, I think you'll be a worthy addition to the Pokémon School. * Serena: Thanks. Category:Banned Episodes Category:Sh*tposts